SMS entre collègues
by Marvels-criminal
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Pénélope Garcia a l'idée de créer un groupe de conversation avec ses collègues ? Vont-ils parler boulot ou dériver sur d'autres sujets plus fous les un des autres ? Activez vos notifications car ça va donner ! ?
1. Conversation 1

_Bonjour ! Je suis totalement nouvelle sur ce site, je publie généralement sur l'application Wattpad sous le nom de CriminalFRench. _

_Enfin bon je publie des histoires sur la série Esprits Criminels mais aussi sur les Marvels et principalement sur Pepper et Tony. _

_Enjoy ! _

**Chapitre 1 **

Garcia a créé le groupe " BAU conversation ".

Garcia a ajouté JJ

Garcia a ajouté Prentiss

Garcia a ajouté Rossi

Garcia a ajouté Morgan

Garcia a ajouté Reid

Garcia a ajouté Hotch

Garcia a ajouté Lewis

Garcia a ajouté Alvez

Garcia: Hello mes chatons !

JJ est connectée

JJ: C'est quoi ce groupe Pen ?

Prentiss est connectée

Morgan est connecté

Prentiss: Wow que ce passe-t-il ?

Morgan: P'tit coeur ?

Garcia: J'attends que les autres se connectent !

Hotch est connecté

Reid est connecté

Rossi est connecté

Lewis est connectée

Garcia: Il manque toujours le même NEW B CONNECTE TOI ET VITE !!

Alvez est connecté

Alvez: Et du calme je suis là !

Garcia: C'est pas trop tôt

JJ: Garcia..

Garcia: Bah quoi ???

Prentiss: Le respect tu connais ?

Garcia: Je suis la pro du respect voyons !

Hotch: Bon ça suffit j'ai du travail à finir, tu nous explique le but de ta conversation ?

Garcia: Ouuuh qu'elle ambiance

Morgan: Ma puce...

Garcia: D'accord d'accord ! Je me suis dit que ça serait plus pratique que l'on est un coin discussion pour parler du boulot ou d'autres choses qui sait

Morgan: Comme quoi ?

Garcia: Devine beau brun

Reid: Pitié prenez une chambre...

Prentiss: Déjà qu'on les supporte aux bureaux alors s'ils s'y mettent par sms on est mal barré

Garcia: Jamais vous arrêtez de râler oui ?

Hotch:...

JJ: On dirait des enfants de 10 ans, même mon fils est plus mature...

Garcia: Je rêve ou tu viens de me comparer à ton fils JJ ?

JJ: J'aurais jamais osé voyons

Garcia: Tu redis encore une chose dans ce style et je te hacke l'ordinateur.

JJ: J'ai le droit aux menaces maintenant ?

Hotch: Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour avoir une équipe comme ça ?

Rossi: Je te soutiens mentalement Aaron

Reid: Moi aussi chef.

Alvez: Pareil pour moi

Hotch: J'apprécie le soutient

Garcia: Je me sens tellement reniée

JJ: Mais non on t'aime Pen

Prentiss: Mais oui

Lewis: Pareil pour moi

Garcia: #soutienfeminin

Rossi: Avant que ça aille trop loin je vais me déconnecter et aller voir un bon film. À demain les amis !

Garcia: Bye papa Ours !

Rossi: Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça...

Garcia: Rabatjoie.

Rossi est déconnecté

JJ: Henri a besoin de moi, à demain au boulot !

JJ est déconnectée

Lewis est déconnectée

Morgan: Baby girl viens chez moi, histoire de te remonter le moral

Garcia: J'ARRIVEEEEEEEEEEE

Hotch: Même par sms elle cri

Garcia: Vous allez voir demain vous

Hotch:

Garcia: À DEMAIN !!!!

Garcia est déconnectée

Morgan est déconnecté

Reid est déconnecté

Alvez: Enfin du calme

Prentiss: Tu l'as dis

Alvez: Elle m'a épuisé pour le reste de ma journée

Prentiss: On s'y fait a force tqt pas..

Alvez: Aller sur ce j'y vais

Alvez est déconnecté

Prentiss: Hotch ?

Hotch: Toujours là

Prentiss: Un resto ce soir ?

Hotch: Prépare-toi j'arrive

Hotch est déconnecté

Prentiss est déconnectée

Note d'auteur: Alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. Conversation 2

Garcia a rejoind le groupe "BAU conversation "

Garcia: Il y a du monde ?

Morgan est connecté

Morgan: Yup !

Garcia: Je sais tu es à côté de moi banane

Morgan: Dois-je le prendre comme une invitation

Garcia: Derek.

Morgan: Rooooh ça va je rigole !

Reid est connecté

Reid: Vous avez pas fini tous les deux ?

Garcia: Un problème p'tit génie ?

Reid: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Garcia: P'tit génie.

Reid: Arrête.

Garcia: P'tit génie.

Reid: Stop !

Garcia: P'tit génie.

Reid: GARCIA !

Garcia: I love you

Reid:...

Rossi est connecté

Rossi: Je viens de lire vos sms. C'était pas sensé être une conversation pour le boulot ?

Morgan: Exact.

Garcia: Oh Rossi arrêtez d'être sur la défensive. On dirait Hotch

Reid: C'est sympa pour lui...

Morgan: MDRRRRRRRR GARCIA

Garcia: QUOI ?

Morgan: Tu es irrespectueuse !

Garcia: Il me pardonnera

Rossi: D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, où sont les autres ? Il est déjà 22h ils devraient être connecté.

Reid: JJ passe un peu de temps avec ses enfants, Tara rédige son dossier et Luke n'a plus de batterie mais pour ce qui de Hotch et Emily j'en ai aucunes idées..

Garcia: C'est bizarre ça

Morgan: Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

Reid: Attends tu veux dire..?

Morgan: Hotch et Prentiss, derrière un arbre..

Reid: DEREK

Morgan: Bah quoi ?

Reid: C'est déplacé et répugnant.

Garcia: Ouuuuuh ça me plait tout ça

Rossi: Vous savez que dès qu'ils vont se connecter ils vont lire ces sms ?

Garcia:...

Morgan:...

Reid: Je m'en fiche j'ai rien fait

Hotch est connecté

Prentiss est connectée

Prentiss: Je vois que ça discute bien ici ! J'ai raté quoi ?

Hotch: ?

Reid: Heu

Garcia: Rien du tout.

Morgan:

Hotch: Même par sms j'arrive à détecter quand mon équipe me ment. J'attends.

Prentiss: OMG VOUS N'AVEZ PAS OSÉ ????

Hotch: ???????

Garcia: Euh bah...

Hotch: Quoi ?????

Prentiss: Les messages précédents. J'en reviens pas.

Hotch:...

Reid: J'ai bien dis que c'était déplacé ! J'ai rien fait !

Morgan: Balance !

Garcia: Traître !

Rossi: #vousêtesdanslepétrin

Hotch: J'attends.

Prentiss: Je vais vous tuer.

Garcia: Em..

Prentiss: Y'A PAS DE EM !!!!!

Garcia:

Morgan: Si vous réagissez comme ça c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose..?

Hotch:...

Prentiss:...

Garcia: NOOOOOOON !!??

Prentiss: Aaron..

Hotch: Il fallait bien qu'il le découvre un jour

Garcia: ELLE L'A APPELÉ AARON

Morgan: Wow !

Reid: Mais depuis quand ?

Hotch: 2 mois

Garcia: #dansedelajoie

Rossi: Je me doutais de quelque chose. Félicitations à vous deux !

Hotch: Merci Dave.

Prentiss: Merci David

Morgan: J'imagine déjà la tête des autres quand ils liront les sms demain matin

Rossi: Ça va être comique.

Garcia: MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL OMG !! JE VOUS PRÉVIENS JE VEUX DES PHOTOS, DES BISOUS, DES ENFANTS

Hotch: Garcia...

Prentiss: #lemalaise

Rossi: Bon après cette bonne nouvelle je vais dormir ! À demain

Rossi est déconnecté

Morgan: Moi aussi. À demain tout le monde et encore bravo Hotch, sacrée prise

Prentiss: MORGAN

Morgan:

Hotch: J'avoue qu'elle est pas mal oui

Garcia: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Prentiss:

Reid: C'est trop d'amour pour moi, je me déconnecte !

Reid est déconnecté

Hotch: Moi aussi. À demain Garcia À demain ma puce

Garcia: C'EST TROP POUR MOI

Prentiss: Pas touche ! Bonne nuit mon coeur

Hotch est déconnecté

Prentiss est déconnectée

Garcia est déconnectée

23h30

JJ est connectée

JJ: OH MON DIEU C'EST UNE BLAGUE !! VOIS M'AVEZ MÊME PAS APPELER !! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR DEMAIN !! C'est trop mignon

JJ est déconnectée


End file.
